thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ono (Ava15’s Fanfics)
Ono is an egret that resides in the Pridelands. He is Sukuma's Son. He is a major character of legends of the lion guard series. Appearance Young Ono's feathers are white, though colored tangerine orange on the tips of his wings, a strip around his neck, and his crest. The Mark of the Guard is imprinted on his left wing. His eyes are black. Teenager As a teenager, Ono’s appearance remains virtually the same as before. However, he is shown to have gotten taller along with the others: in the previous seasons, Ono’s head only slightly reached up to Bunga’s shoulders, while as a teenager he is shown to be as tall as the teenaged Bunga himself. Following the battle against Slash, Ono loses much of his eyesight, leaving his black eyes a pale purple while his vision becomes hazy and blurry to the point of barely being able to recognize shapes and colors. After passing on his position of Keenest of Sight to Anga, Ono gains a silvery steel Mark of the Guard to commemorate his new role in the Lion Guard as the Smartest. Personality Ono is described as an intellectual and brainy egret. He has been shown to be very alert, warning his flock of Kion and Bunga's impending presence. He is often in the sky, seeking out specific targets, such as Kiara amidst the gazelle stampede and Mzingo in the sky. He never hesitates to take to the air and seek out animals in help, and will sometimes act even before Kion asks him to. Ono is loyal to Kion and rarely questions his leader. Ono likes to feel like a valued member of the Guard, and is very insistent that he will always be the keenest of sight, though he originally showed doubt before the Lion Guard battled hyenas. He does his best to prove himself, and cares deeply for his friends. Though he has a distaste for violence, Ono is a fierce fighter and will bravely take on adversaries. He usually helps out by scouting out animals in need of help during a fight, or warning his friends of incoming enemies. He has taken on vultures multiple times, probably because he is the only member of the Guard that can fly. He doesn't need to hear anything more than his name to take wing and scout something out. History Backstory Coming Soon! In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Like Beshte and Bunga, Ono remains mostly a background character throughout the series, but does occasionally play a significant role in some of the episodes' plots. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Relationships Coming Soon! Family * Mother: 'Sukuma * '''Mate: 'Anga * 'Sons: 'Kuona and Urefu * '''Daughter: Kuruka * Unnamed father (status unknown) Category:Princess ava15 Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Egrets Category:Birds Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Young Animals Category:Pride Landers Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Category:Parents Category:Spouses